True Love Defies Time
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: Before Arwen, there was another elf that claimed Aragorn's heart. By chance they happen to meet again. Has their love been strong enough to stand the test of time, and will they get the happy ending they have longed for? xxMMxx
1. Chap One

**Title:** True Love Defies Time **(1/3)**

**Author:** DisasterousLetdown

**Pairing: **Legolas, Aragorn

**Rated: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Summary: **Before Arwen, there was another elf that claimed Aragorn's heart. By chance they happen to meet again. Has their love been strong enough to stand the test of time, and will they get the happy ending they have longed for?

**Disclaimer: **All Known Characters belong Tolkien, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**True Love Defies Time**

Chap. One

Aragorn sits beside the fire that they have had the pleasure of building for once; the light from the flames dancing across his face. All his companions are huddled around the fire, save for the elf, who is taking the first watch. Aragorn isn't sure how it happened, but their conversation has turned to the subject of first loves. Boromir has already graced them with his tale, and now it is Aragorn's turn.

Now, everyone would assume that his first and only love is Arwen, but that is far from the truth. Sure, he loves Arwen and has for most of his life, but there was another elf who stole his heart at just the age of sixteen years. Their meeting had been brief, but definitely had a strong and lasting impact on young Estel. Often he wonders about the elf that got away; wondering what would happen were they to meet again.

For many a year Aragorn had waited in anticipation; hoping the elf he fell in love with would return to him. Many times he wanted to find the elf, but their meeting had been brief, and in that time he never learned the beautiful creature's name. He had asked Elrond about the beautiful stranger, but his step father refused to give him any information. Still, he had hoped that one day the breathtaking being of light would return, but as the years passed by he learned to accept the fact that his elf had left for good.

Around that time is when he became attracted to Arwen. He realized that he needed to move on with his life, and so he courted Elrond's beautiful daughter. Now he is betrothed to her, and is proud to be so, but he can never forget the one that got away. No matter how much he may love Arwen, he has accepted the fact that he will forever be in love with the elf that ran away with his heart.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that there be no need for Aragorn to tell his story." Boromir says to the group; smirking at Aragorn teasingly. "We already know that his precious elf maiden is all he has ever had eyes for."

Aragorn actually blushes at these words and shifts his eyes to the ground beneath his feet. "To be truthful... Arwen isn't my first love."

The hobbits' eyes widen in curiosity, while Frodo scoots closer. "Tell us the story, please Strider."

"Well I met this beautiful elf in Rivendell when I was sixteen years of age. I had stumbled upon him on the bridge, and almost immediately I was drawn to him." As Aragorn tells them his story his companions listen intently with soft smiles on their faces. "We talked well into the night and didn't leave one another's side until the dawn's first light."

"You were really fond of this elf, weren't you?" Boromir asks as he studies Aragorn's facial expressions.

"I have never met a more beautiful elf." Aragorn confesses; a deep blush coloring his cheeks. "He had both humor and heart. He enjoyed teasing me, but coming from him I not mind it. I truly enjoyed his company, and he seemed to enjoy mine as well."

"What was his name?" Pippin asks; intrigue clear in his eyes.

"I never learned it." Aragorn replies solemnly, yet tries to shrug it off as unimportant. "I guess I never thought to ask; too caught up in his presence I suppose. I had just wanted to spend as much time with him as was possible, and later I was glad I did because I was only given that one night with him. Even though I had only known him for a few short hours, which was all it took for I fell deeply in love with him. Unfortunately, he left early that morning while I was resting, I never saw him again."

"That must have been awful for you." Sam's voice is full of sympathy and sorrow.

A dazed expression comes over Aragorn's face; a clear indication that he is reminiscing. "Though I find it difficult to recall his face after all this time, I shall never forget the things I loved most about him. Never shall I forget how his blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun. I will always remember simply for the fact that I adored his hair. I was positive that it had to be as soft as the finest silk, as well as incredibly long. What I loved the most, however, were his bright ocean blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes had captivated me; they possessed the brightest light and a fierce passion. Never before had I seen eyes such as his, and I never have again."

"He truly sounds beautiful." Gandalf finally speaks; silently thinking that this elf sounds strikingly familiar. "Do you suppose you would recognize this elf were you to lay eyes upon him again?"

"I like to believe so." Aragorn replies; a wistful smile gracing his features. "A part of me will always be in love with him so I surely hope I would know him if I were blessed enough to see him again. Yes, indeed, I could surely pick him out of a crowded room."

Gandalf nods his head slowly; amusement filling him at the revelation he has uncovered. "I'm sorry it didn't work between the two of you, it would seem at times that lost love is the most brutal hardship in life."

"Was he aware of your feelings?" Gimli is the one to ask this; showing that he is paying attention.

"Nay, the chance never presented itself." Aragorn replies sadly; trying his best to smile.

"If your elf was around, would you choose to spend your life with him or with your elf maiden?" Boromir asks, and the others show that they would like to know this answer as well.

Aragorn takes a moment to contemplate this, and soon a mournful smile forms on his lips. "I love Arwen." He responds, and the others nod their heads in understanding. "But she does not compare to him."

Gandalf smiles when he hears this, and gives Aragorn's shoulder a friendly pat. For a moment they all thought he chose Arwen, but find themselves happy to hear that he chooses this mystery man.

_It is the way in which he speaks of this stranger; it is obvious that he is in love with him. _Frodo thinks to himself. _I only wish this stranger was around, Strider deserves to be happy. They should be together, but fate seemingly had other plans. It just isn't fair; love as strong as that should never be separated._

"It is your turn to take watch master dwarf." Legolas suddenly appears; startling all within the group.

"That be alright Legolas, I will take his watch." Gandalf stands, sending Legolas a mysterious smile on his way past him.

Legolas watches the old wizard disappear into the darkness, a frown fixed on his face. He simply shrugs off this odd behavior and moves to take Gandalf's abandoned seat.

Aragorn watches the elf seat himself next to him silently. Try as he might, he just cannot figure the elf out. To Aragorn, he seems like an odd being, and slightly snobbish. The elf has been near silent throughout most of the journey, staying to himself and hardly participating in any of the conversations. _Most likely thinks he is better than us because he is an elf, and a prince at that._ Aragorn thinks bitterly to himself.

He isn't exactly sure why he feels this way towards the elf, but something just doesn't sit well with him when it comes to Legolas. He knows that the others aren't too fond of the elf prince either though, so that helps him not to feel too guilty about his dislike. Legolas is an enigma though, everyone would agree with this. At first glance he would appear as emotionless as a stone, but upon closer inspection you can see that he could possibly have a good heart hidden beneath that solid stone exterior. None are too fond of the stand-offish elf though because they have tried to make friends with him, but Legolas blows off all their attempts, whether the elf realizes it or not.

Slowly Legolas turns his golden head, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulder, and smiles softly at Aragorn. Aragorn is quite surprised by this, but tries not to allow it to show. Instead, he smiles the best that he can at the elf he sees as arrogant, and goes back to intently studying the dancing flames in front of him. He senses Legolas shift closer, however, and returns his gaze to the elf in annoyance.

The others have noticed the surprising scene in front of them and are now watching the two curiously.

"What do you want?" Aragorn snaps; flinching at the sound of his cold tone of voice.

"Forgive me, I hadn't meant to irritate you." Legolas' polite, melodic voice slips through the air.

"Apology accepted." Aragorn says; hoping this conversation is over.

"It is just that it has been many a year since we had a decent conversation and I was hoping to catch up on each other's lives." Legolas says softly; feeling uncomfortable now. _My presence is unwelcome; I should not bother him further._ Legolas thinks sadly in silence.

Aragorn's eyes snap up to the elf suspiciously; trying to figure out what he is up to. "Do I know you?"

Legolas' eyes widen in shock; frowning at the man unpleasantly. "Are you joking?"

Aragorn's expression says that he is not, and Legolas sighs. "It has been many years since we saw one another, and we really didn't know each other for long. Shouldn't come as a surprise that you don't remember me."

"Get to the point elf." Gimli's gruff voice interrupts. "How do you know Aragorn?"

Legolas glares at Gimli before turning back to Aragorn once more. "We met in Rivendell many a year ago; I met you on my last night there. I was admiring you beautiful home from the bridge when you came across me. We had a lovely conversation that lasted 'til the morning light. I left that morning though, and we never met again. It is alright that you don't remember me, I really should not have expected you to."

A stunned silence engulfs the small group and Legolas finds himself shifting in discomfort. Frodo has a smile on his face though, with excitement in his eyes. Realization has finally dawned on the remaining members of the fellowship, and soon they are smiling happily as well. Legolas doesn't understand their reactions and has the distinct urge to flee, but, being the proud and graceful elf that he is, he remains where he is.

Aragorn hasn't recovered from the shock to his system, but does feel anger rushing through his blood. "What kind of game are you playing elf?" Aragorn asks; spitting out the last word cruelly. "Did you hear my conversation with the fellowship and think it would be fun to play with my heart? Could you not resist the temptation to mock me?"

Legolas' expression is one of confusion and puzzlement; a deep frown playing on his lips. "What conversation? What do you speak of Estel?"

Aragorn's eyes widen when he hears this word pass through the elf's lips. Very few know of this name, and the only ones who are aware of it were around when he was younger. This is so surreal to Aragorn; could Legolas be speaking the truth?

Almost hesitantly, Aragorn leans forward and stares into Legolas' bright ocean blue eyes searchingly and gasps aloud. Legolas watches the man who is directly in front of him a bit warily; an awkward feeling settling in his stomach. He doesn't particularly enjoy this feeling and is beginning to regret approaching Aragorn. Maybe it was a mistake.

"It's really you." Aragorn whispers; fighting the tears of joy that desperately want to fill his eyes.

"Oh my." Frodo whispers, the rest of the fellowship feeling the same way. _This is wonderful! Please let them have the happy ending they so deserve, they have waited long enough for it._

"I... I never forgot about you Legolas." Aragorn says softly; having to refrain himself from touching the beautiful elf beside him. "I just never knew your name, and I didn't recognize you when you joined the fellowship."

Legolas smiles that adoring smile of his and nods his head in understanding. "It is good to see you again Mellon-nin, I am just regretful for how long it has been. Life seems to have treated you the way you deserve; I trust that you are doing well?"

"I most certainly am Legolas." Aragorn replies with a wide smile. _Especially now that we have been reunited!_

"I am most relieved to hear that." Legolas responds honestly; unable to stop grinning like a fool.

TBC...

* * *

Elvin Translations...

Mellon-nin My Friend


	2. Chap Two

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm slacking when it comes to my stories. Here's the next chapter, though, and I am in the process of typing up the next one so the wait won't be that long this time.

* * *

Chap. Two

While the others get some much needed rest, Aragorn stands guard just beyond the trees. Soon he will be needing rest as well, but he is grateful for this time to sort out his thoughts. Right now his mind is a jumble of thoughts; each one racing through his head. He has never been more confused than he is right at this moment.

He has always dreamed of seeing his beautiful elf again, but honestly he never expected for that day to come to be. What he expected even less was to find that Legolas, the stand-offish elf that he had a strong dislike for, is the elf he fell in love with all those years ago. He feels foolish for not recognizing him; he believes he should have known him the moment he laid eyes on him. A part of him also feels guilty for forgetting his elf's face, though it is obviously not his fault.

Now that Legolas is back, however, he doesn't know what to do. He loves Arwen, and has an obligation to her because he is betrothed to her. But how could he possibly be with her now and forever when his true love just walked back into his life? Life with her would be built on a lie because he would always be wishing he were with someone else. The right thing to do would be to release Arwen because his heart belongs to Legolas, will always belong to Legolas.

_'Tis nice to call him by name, no longer having to call him my elf, _Aragorn thinks to himself, a smile growing on his face. _Though, I do like calling him mine... mine... my Legolas._

Aragorn's face falls slightly when something occurs to him: he doesn't even know if Legolas feels the same way. This disheartens Aragorn but he tries his best not to let it. There is a chance Legolas could feel the same. Granted, it is a slim chance since he has never showed any kind of interest but it is a chance nonetheless.

Just the thought of Legolas being in love with him sends a shiver down his spine. There is nothing he wants more than to hear the words, "I love you", pass through his elf's lips. He has heard Arwen say it many a time but it just doesn't mean as much as if it were to come from Legolas. He has loved that elf for over most of his life. That is a long time of loving someone who is not around, a long time of never being able to move forward with your life. He had tried but failed.

He is startled when a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder, and immediately he jumps to his feet, pulling out his sword and thrusting it against the stranger's neck. His eyes widen, however, when his gaze follow the pale throat and land on Legolas' face. Aragorn's breath is taken away by the sight in front of him. The moon is lighting up Legolas' form; making him almost glow. His blonde hair is shining almost unearthly, and his beautiful blue eyes are stunning in the natural light of the moon.

Legolas smiles gently as he reaches up and slowly removes Aragorn's sword from his fragile neck. "I mean you no harm mellon-nin." Legolas' voice has a hint of playfulness.

"I wasn't expecting you Legolas." Aragorn tries to calm his nerves so his raging heart will ease back to its normal rhythm. "You shan't sneak up on me like that."

"I called your name many a time Aragorn; you must have been very far away in your mind. You are lucky it was just me." Legolas scolds lightly; knowing that if the enemy had snuck up on the unaware man Aragorn could very well be dead right now.

Aragorn blushes in shame and releases a sigh. "My apologies Legolas; I know that having my head in the clouds leaves the fellowship open to danger. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Forgiveness granted." Legolas replies easily; small smile brightening his features. "Just promise to be more careful in the future."

Aragorn nods his head in agreement; smiling shyly back at his companion. "I welcome your presence Legolas, but I am curious as to why you are here."

"I don't require rest this night so I thought I would keep you company." Legolas answers as he takes a seat on the fallen log of a tree. Aragorn soon joins him. "If you are tired mellon-nin I shall take the rest of your watch."

"Nay, I would much rather spend my time with you than with my dreams." Aragorn smiles as he says this. "Besides, we have much to catch up on."

Legolas nods his head in agreement. "I have heard you are betrothed to Arwen, I am joyed to know you have found someone to give your heart to."

Aragorn just smiles the best that he can and nods his head; not really wanting to speak about Arwen. Legolas picks up on this right away, however, and frowns in confusion. "How do things fair with the lady Arwen?"

"Things fair fine Legolas." Aragorn answers softly; unable to look the elf in the eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Legolas scoots closer; placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "What be wrong Aragorn? Whatever it may be that is troubling you, you can confide in me Mellon-nin."

Aragorn finally turns his gaze to Legolas, staring a moment before letting out a long sigh. "Arwen is a beautiful creature, and a part of me loves her, however, my heart belongs to another; have always been in love with this person."

"If you are in love with another why do you stay with Arwen?" Legolas asks; confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Because I never thought this person would return to me." Aragorn whispers; looking intently into Legolas' eyes.

Legolas' eyes widen at the implication and his heart begins to beat faster. "What are you trying to say Aragorn?"

In an act of boldness Aragorn places his hand against Legolas' soft cheek; caressing lightly. "I am saying that I love you Legolas. Ever since the night I met you all those years ago, you captured my heart. I fell in love with you that night Legolas, and I haven't been able to let you go since."

After the words are out in the open Legolas becomes silent for a moment; the words sinking in slowly. Aragorn desperately wants to know what Legolas is thinking but tries to patiently wait until the elf is ready to speak. Legolas moves his face, causing Aragorn's hand to slip away from his cheek. Aragorn, unsure what to do, simply places both of his hands in his lap. Intently, he studies Legolas' face and all the emotions crossing fleetingly over it.

Finally, Legolas turns to face Aragorn once more, smiling softly as he takes the man's hand. Aragorn takes this as a good sign; his hopes climbing higher by the minute.

"I won't lie to you Aragorn, I have been in love with you for many a year as well." Legolas says softly, but moves out of reach when Aragorn tries to kiss him. "But I ask of you to do something for me."

"What may thy request be?"

"You may think you love me more than Arwen, but I am not so convinced. I know my heart belongs to you, but I believe we shan't take it any farther than we already have."

Aragorn's face falls when he hears this and pulls his hand out of Legolas' grasp. "I understand; you don't want to be with me."

Legolas releases out a sigh and, once again, takes Aragorn's hand in his. "'Tis not true Estel; I want naught more than to be with thee. But you are betrothed to Arwen. You may love her more than you are aware of, and I need you to be completely positive on whom you love. It has been a long time since you have seen me last, you may not love me anymore. And I say this because you don't truly know me Aragorn. I don't want you to be with me only to realize that your heart belongs to Arwen. I love you so much Aragorn but it would kill me if I lost you."

Aragorn's expression softens and he squeezes Legolas' hand in a comforting gesture. "I could never love Arwen as much as you. Nor could I ever leave you. I am sure I don't want to be with her for the rest of my days but I will do this for you."

"That not be all you need to contemplate Aragorn." Legolas says softly. "Your coronation will be arriving and you will be required to take a wife. Your people might not take too kindly to my presence at your side. Choosing me as your mate might not be the wisest choice. All would be more accepting of Arwen, you must know this."

"I care not of what my people think Legolas. I love you, and if I choose to be with you then my people will just have to accept my decision. I can live without being their king but I refuse to live without you." Aragorn's voice is full of raw passion and Legolas can't help but blush at the sound of it.

"You care about your people Aragorn, and what they think. And even if you don't now, you inevitably will later." Legolas says softly, trying to get Aragorn to listen to reason. "Just think long and hard about who you want, as well as what you want. Besides, anything can happen during this quest. Anything can happen to either of us. Wait until the quest is over, when we are sure we are both safe, and then tell me what your heart truly desires. Please do this for me."

"I would do anything you asked of me Legolas," Aragorn responds with a deep heavy sigh, "even this."

"Hannon-le Aragorn." Legolas whispers; smiling softly at the man beside him.

Silence engulfs them as they sit on the fallen log and stare up at the stars. The silence is a peaceful one, though; the two companions relaxing beside one another comfortably. Despite the rather serious conversation they just previously had, and it disheartened Aragorn to hear it, the air between them isn't tense. They are simply enjoying the other's presence; awed by the fact that they have been reunited.

Despite what Legolas said, he truly wants to be with Aragorn. He is just afraid of what this quest will bring them. What if one, or both, of them don't survive? It would be best that they don't start something that could end tragically. Plus, what if Aragorn is in love with Arwen? He would die of heartbreak if Aragorn decided he loved her and wished to be with her once more. He just can't take that risk. He _**has**_ to be sure that Aragorn truly loves him.

Aragorn glances over at the shining elf beside him and smiles softly; his heart swelling with love. Slowly, he reaches out and takes Legolas' face in the palms of his hands; making the elf look at him. Like all those years ago, Aragorn gets lost in Legolas' bright blue eyes and he can't stop himself from running his fingers through the long blonde hair.

"Vanimle sila tiri." Aragorn whispers breathlessly; feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers. (Your beauty shines bright)

Legolas' eyes shine with mirth and his lips lift upward in a wide smile. "Antolle ulua sulrim." Legolas replies playfully. (Much wind pours from your mouth)

Aragorn can't stop the laughter that erupts from his chest; he has missed their playful banter. "'Tis the truth Legolas, you possess the most natural beauty. Your light captures me and holds me prisoner... always has."

Legolas blushes at these words, looking down at his lap in embarrassment. "Auta miqula orqu." He mumbles under his breath. (Go kiss an orc)

Aragorn pushes Legolas away from him as he dissolves into laughter. "Kela!" He feigns anger, though they both know he isn't angry. (Go away)

Legolas finally releases his own laughter and pulls Aragorn into a one-armed hug; burying his face in the man's neck. "Amin kiraetha." Legolas whispers over and over, trying to get Aragorn to forgive him. (I'm sorry)

Aragorn lifts Legolas' head away from his neck and smiles softly; fighting the urge to kiss him. They remain motionless like this for a long moment until Legolas clears his throat and looks away. Softly, he says he is going to go sit with the fellowship; watch over them as they sleep. Aragorn nods his head and watches the blonde walk away from him; wishing he could convince him of how much he loves him.

* * *

TBC...

Elvin Translations...

Mellon-nin My Friend

Hannon-le Thank You


	3. Chap Three

Chap. Three

The battle over Middle Earth has been fought and the good guys have won. Even when things seemed dire and impossible none of them ever gave up. They all fought long and hard; fought for something they all hold dear. Many lives were lost; friends and family alike. The fellowship had lost Gandalf in the mines of Moria but were miraculously given him back later on in the quest. Unfortunately, they lost Boromir as well, only he was never returned to them.

Aragorn is thankful for the fact that no one else was hurt or lost, and is especially thankful for the fact that he and Legolas survived. He doesn't know what he would have done if he lost Legolas because now that he has found him, he knows he can't live without him. He refuses to live without his elf again.

He has done what Legolas has asked of him; is still contemplating his decision, in fact. He knows he has a prior commitment to Arwen, and it kills him to think of the pain this would cause her. She has always been very good to him. She was there for him whenever he needed her, was there with a smile to cheer him up whenever he was feeling down, and she opened her heart to him with no hesitancy. She is even willing to give up her immortality for him. She deserves someone who will love her unconditionally, someone who will only have room in his heart for her. She deserves better than Aragorn and he knows this.

Then there is Legolas. He has had the chance to get to know the blonde elf better; the quest having given them much time together. He realized that there was more to Legolas that he knew previously. He had loved this elf for most of his life but his time on the quest was when he really got to know him. Legolas is a true warrior but has a strong passion for nature. Being with him would definitely be different from being with a lady. Though, that is expected since he is a male.

The point is that being with Legolas wouldn't exactly be like he has always dreamed it would be. He always had this certain image of Legolas in his mind, but has found that he is quite different from said image. He isn't sure that life with Legolas is what he is looking for, or if in time it will turn out to be what he wants, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with the elf anymore.

The only thing that proves to be a problem is he truly does love Arwen, only she is sailing on the sea right now. Or, at least, that is what he talked her into doing. A deep place in his heart says that she stayed behind for him; she is stubborn like that. If that is the case, he doesn't want to hurt her by choosing Legolas. He knows that by everything she has done for him, staying in middle earth and giving up her immortality, leaving her would be the worst kind of betrayal.

He loves Legolas with his whole heart and soul but can he hurt her like that? Can he be selfish for once in his life, even though it isn't in his nature to do so?

Sitting up straight, putting on a brave face, and filled with a strong determination, he stands up and leaves his room.

He has finally come to a decision; has chosen who he should be with.

Finishing his song, sealing his coronation, he turns to his people and instantly his eyes find Legolas. Slowly, he makes his way over to the shining elf; stunned by how beautiful he looks. The last time he saw him looking so beautiful was while in Lothorien, only he wasn't able to truly appreciate the sight because he was grieving over the loss of Gandalf. He can properly appreciate it this time, though, and he takes advantage of the opportunity.

With a growing smile, Aragorn places his hand on Legolas' shoulder, and in turn Legolas does the same. The fact that this is a comrade embrace doesn't go unnoticed by Legolas, and the elf can feel his heart breaking, but he puts on a brave face for Aragorn's sake. He was the one who asked Aragorn to think things over, after all, and he will accept the man's decision. He only wishes for Aragorn to be happy, and he trusts that Arwen can fulfill that easily.

_He has chosen who he loves, _Legolas solemnly thinks to himself, _I shall always love him, though._

With a graceful tilt of his head, Legolas motions to his right and Aragorn follows the movement with a turn of his head. His eyes widen when Arwen is revealed to him slowly, and he removes his hand from Legolas' shoulder. As if in a daze, he finds himself moving to meet her halfway. She gives him that gentle smile of hers, and after a moment he gives her a small smile in return.

Slowly, he leans in and places a barely there kiss on her cheek before pulling away. A confused expression graces her face, as well as all of those around them, and she watches as Aragorn makes his way back to Gandalf. Legolas watches this display in a mix of curiosity and confusion. A small hand grabs his and he looks down into the eyes of Frodo; who smiles in encouragement and hope. Legolas tries not to let any hope in, though; not wanting to be disappointed in the end.

As soon as Aragorn reaches Gandalf, he turns to his people. "'Tis today that I am to chose a mate; someone to share my life and kingdom with. The person I have chosen will selflessly help me rule Gondor and love it as much as I. I trust this person with my life and heart; I believe you will come to love them as I have. I love this person with all within my soul, and I cannot imagine being with any other."

Everyone listens silently and intently, so Aragorn continues with his speech, "It seems I have loved this person forever. I met them when I was a young boy. Even when they weren't there, it seemed as though they were because they took up residence in my mind, dreams, and heart. I may have been misguided for many a year, believing I loved someone that I now realize wasn't true, but I am back on track. I know who my heart lies with and I was foolish for thinking of letting this person go."

Gimli glances at Legolas and is struck by the heart wrenching anguish on the elf's face. He wishes there was something he could do to ease his pain, but feels utterly helpless. _How can Aragorn do this? _Gimli thinks sadly to himself with a shake of his head. _I thought he was in love with Legolas._ Turning his gaze away from Legolas he sees a soft understanding on Arwen's face, as well as a smile.

"This person that I love so deeply, that I want to spend the rest of my days with..." Aragorn trails off, takes a deep breath and then smiles proudly in joy. "This person is Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas' head snaps up the instant these words register in his mind and his gaze finds Aragorn's. He looks at the man quizzically and receives a wide smile in answer. Slowly, a smile of pure happiness forms on Legolas' lips, and when Aragorn motions for him to take his spot at his side, he finds his feet moving in that direction.

Everyone is in a shocked silence as they watch Legolas walk up to Aragorn and stop directly beside him. Aragorn turns to the elf and takes his hand in his own. He smiles almost self-consciously, but the smile Legolas sends his way helps to put his nerves at ease.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending your life with me?" Aragorn asks loud enough for all to hear.

When Legolas responds his voice is full of love, "I would be honored."

Unable to wait any longer, Aragorn gently cups Legolas' face and places the sweetest of kisses upon his lips. It is at the moment their lips make contact that the crowd erupts into cheers; clapping their hands enthusiastically. Legolas is surprised by this response but just smiles happily at Aragorn; his soon to be husband.

Everyone becomes silent once again, however, when Arwen gracefully makes her way over to the happy couple. Aragorn watches her every move in trepidation, while Legolas is wary of what is to come.

"Do accept my apology Arwen, 'twas not my intention to hurt thee. A part of me..." Arwen raises her petite hand and instantly Aragorn silences himself.

"Do not apologize Estel, for I have always known your heart belonged to another." Arwen says softly; shocking Aragorn.

"How did you know? And why did you never speak of such to me?" Aragorn asks with wide, expressive eyes.

"Many a time you would call out in your dreams for a blonde elf; declaring your undying love for him. Besides, it was always there in your eyes Aragorn; your eyes couldn't hide it as well as your mouth." Arwen responds with a small smile on her beautiful face. "The reason I never spoke of this was I had decided to give you the love that you needed until your true love returned to you. That is what one does for someone they care about."

In stunned silence, Aragorn just stares at the lady in front of him in wonder. "I... I know naught of what to say other than thank you Arwen." Aragorn practically whispers once his voice returns to him. "I need you to know that I truly do care for you, it was not pretend."

The small smile on her face says that she believes every word, and with the natural grace of an elf she takes Aragorn's and Legolas' hands in her own. "It brings me much joy to see the two of you reunited; I wish you much happiness in your life together."

"We truly appreciate your blessing Arwen, thank you." Aragorn says; leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Arwen simply nods before turning to face Legolas. "Take care of him Legolas, he is truly special."

"Aye, he is." Legolas responds while looking at Aragorn, and then turns to face Arwen. "I shall take great care of him; you have naught to worry about."

With one last smile full of blessing, Arwen releases their hands and returns to her father's side. Aragorn returns his gaze to Legolas and once more takes a hold of his hand.

Now that the celebration has come to an end, Aragorn leads Legolas to _their_ bedchamber; grasping the elf's hand as though afraid he will disappear. Once they reach the privacy of their room Legolas forces Aragorn to release his hand; flexing his fingers to relieve the kinks in them caused by Aragorn's tight grasp.

Aragorn smiles sheepishly as he gently takes a hold of Legolas' arm and leads him over to the bed; sitting down on the comfortable mattress. Legolas smiles brightly as he caresses the man's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Aragorn tilts his head into the loving touch; placing a tender kiss to the palm of Legolas' hand.

"You will be my husband in mere weeks." Aragorn whispers as he stares into the blue eyes he loves so much.

"I can hardly wait; I would be your husband today if it were possible." Legolas whispers back.

Aragorn's heart swells with love at these words; he couldn't love this elf any more than he does right at this moment. Cupping Legolas' face, he brings their lips together in a passionate show of affection. Legolas kisses back with equal emotion and allows Aragorn to push him down onto his back.

Aragorn entangles his fingers in Legolas' long blonde hair as he positions his body half on top of the elf's. Slowly, his hands trail down Legolas' body, feeling the strength of his muscles and caressing the spots that bring the most beautiful sounds out of the elf. As his hand travels lower, coming into contact with the elf's most private of areas, Legolas lightly pushes him away and smiles softly.

"I would be most appreciative if we were to wait for this until our wedding night. I will be giving myself to you Aragorn and I want to do that in every sense of the word." Legolas says softly, boarding on shy and timid.

"That is very romantic Legolas." Aragorn teases lightly. "'Tis true that I would love to bond with you this night, but it would mean so much more if we wait 'til the night of our marriage."

"Hannon-le Aragorn." Legolas' voice is full of joy as he places his hand on the back of the man's neck and pulls him down into a kiss.

Aragorn pulls away a moment later only to stare down into Legolas' eyes; caressing his face lovingly. "Amin mela lle." He whispers as he runs his fingers through Legolas' hair. (I love you)

Legolas' responding smile is bright and full of emotion. "Gerich veleth min... an-uir." (You have my love... forever)

"Lle viesta?" Aragorn isn't really doubting Legolas' love but simply looking for reassurance. (Do you promise?)

Legolas takes Aragorn's face in the palms of his hands and looks intently into his eyes. "Mae mela amin." Legolas finally responds with such honesty in his voice; almost bringing tears to Aragorn's eyes. (Yes my love)

Instead of kissing this time Aragorn pulls Legolas into his arms and they share a lover's embrace. Aragorn knows there are probably rough patches in their path, but, with his elf by his side, he knows that together they are strong. _Bring forth whatever life has in store for us, _Aragorn thinks to himself as he holds Legolas' form close, _our love can withstand even the test of time._

**.The End.**


End file.
